powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Electricity Attacks
The ability to release/use electricity to various attacks. Sub-power of Electricity Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Attacks and Energy Attacks. Opposite to Electricity Defense. Also Called *Electrical Attacks/Techniques *Electricity Techniques *Electrokinetic Attacks/Techniques Capabilities The user can release/use electricity to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Electric Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of electricity. *'Electric Blast:' Release electricity over a specific target area. *'Electric Breath:' Discharge electricity from the mouth. *'Electric Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Electric Cutting:' Uses electricity to cut opponents. *'Electric Pillar Projection:' Project electricity pillars. *'Electric Spike Projection:' Project electricity spikes. *'Electric Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of electricity. *'Electrical Arc Emission:' Release continuous streams of electricity. *'Electrical Beam Emission:' Release beams of electricity. *'Electrical Bolt Projection:' Release low powered bursts of electricity. *'Electrified Surface:' Cause surfaces to emit electricity. *'Electricity Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with electricity. *'Expanding Electricity Bolts:' Project electricity that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Electricity Blast:' Release blasts of electricity in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Discharge electricity from the hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Lightning Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of electricity. *'Lightning Bolt Projection:' Create, summon, and/or discharge lightning bolts. *'Lightning Vision:' Emit electricity from one's eyes. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of electricity. *'Omnidirectional Electricity Waves:' Send out a wave of electricity in all directions. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of electricity that can bounce off any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release electricity blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Shock Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of electricity that repels everything. *'Shocking:' Release extreme electric current in a person or object. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release electrical blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of electricity. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of electricity to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Electric-Fire Attacks *Electrical Constructs *Electricity Manipulation *Electricity Mimicry *Electrokinetic Combat *Force-Field Generation *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Solidification *Volatile Constructs *Weather Attacks Limitations *Users may require outside source of electricity to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. *Electricity can be insulated by the air. Known Users Gallery File:Solid_Shooter.png|Budo (Akame Ga Kill!) firing his Solid Shooter, a beam of destructive black lightning. Talon Lightning.jpg|Derek Maza/Talon (Gargoyles) blasting Goliath with electricity. File:Kirin.JPG|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Lightning Relese: Kirin to drop a gigantic bolt of lightning onto Itachi during their fight. Pikachu Electro Ball.gif|Ash's Pikachu (Pokémon) using Electro Ball, a ball of electricity that strikes harder against slower enemies. Magneton Discharge.png|Magneton (Pokémon) using "Discharge", a wave of electrical energy that hits multiple targets. Volt Shock Fist.jpg|Pikachu (Pokkén Tournament) using "Volt Shock Fist", an enlarged, electrified punch. osgood.png|A Zygon (Doctor Who:The Zygon Invasion) using its electricity to stun Osgood. Cole Infamous 2.jpg|Cole Macgrath (inFAMOUS) can use attacks such as electricity grenades, blasts and rockets. Linlin storm.jpg|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) can summon and use her thundercloud Zeus to create massive amount of lightning for combat. Carrot Sulong form Electro.gif|Carrot Sulong form (One Piece) using Electro to electrify multiple enemies. Raimeiki electricty.PNG|Raimeiki (Owari no Seraph) is able to release powerful electricity to an extensive range. Electric Blast by Electro.JPG|Electro (Marvel Comics) shooting electric beams for attack... Electrco Blast by Electro 2.JPG|...releasing a wide spread burst for defense... Electricity Combat by Electro.JPG|...and disrupting the human nervous system. Electric Blast by Black Lightning.jpg|Black Lightning (DC Comics) Electric Blast by Livewire.gif|Leslie Willis/Livewire (DCAU) shows off her tender touch... Electric Kiss by Livewire.gif|...and gives shocking tongue. Elemental Combat by Static and Hotstreak.gif|Static Shock (DCAU) Storm Release Laser Circus.jpg|Darui (Naruto) using Storm Release: Laser Circus to fire multiple beams of electricity that can be guided. Bankoku Bikkuri Shō.png|Jackie Chun (Dragon Ball) using his Bankoku Bikkuri Shō to fire dual beams of very high voltage, painfully shocking Son Goku and potentially lethal at prolonged exposure. Concussion Beam by Thor.jpg|Thor (Marvel Comics) firing a focus beam of thunder during a fight with Kang. Counter Shock by Trafalgar D. Water Law.gif|Trafalgar D. Water Law's (One Piece) Counter Shock technique, releases a strong electrical surge like a defibrillator. File:Sailor_Jupiter_(Sailor_Moon)_lightning.gif|Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) Ultimate Kevin Electrokinesis.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10) Ultimate Aggregor Electrokinesis.gif|Ultimate Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Electrical Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries